


Drifter

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Mobius Final Fantasy
Genre: A lot of things are kind of vague, Gen, I should've researched the Rift, Not Good, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, This is weird, and bad, dimension hopping bs, this is trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Stella's world is fading, but her existence persists. What of her now?





	

What was this place? Stella looked around in the dark, searching for something, _anything._ She brought her hands in front of her eyes, or at least where she thought her eyes were. Alas, she couldn't see a thing. Was this a dream? It certainly didn't feel like it.

“I don't want to be forgotten.” A whisper startled Stella, and then a rush of voices began to echo around her, accompanied by the appearance of many tiny, fading lights. “Is this the end?” “My men, be strong.” “Somebody say my name!” “I've found my peace.” “Was it not preordained?” “I'm not done yet.” “We are...right here.” The lights seemed to increase in number and brightness until they completely drowned Stella in their luminance.

The next occurrence was arguably even more peculiar. The overbearing light faded to reveal a grassy field under a night sky illuminated by stars. Almost immediately, Stella realized that she didn't recognize a single constellation. Whatever this place was, it wasn't her world. That of course begged the question, how would she get back home?

In the distance, Stella could spot a figure. From what she could tell, whoever was approaching her had a large build and armor; she could hear the metal clink with each heavy footstep. The figure also seemed to be carrying a sword. Her company could very well be dangerous, she concluded, but she hadn't much to lose as things were. “Hello?” she called.

The figure continued to approach steadily. As it got closer, Stella could make out the appearance of a muscular man with extraordinary armor and a huge sword - all of which had seen more than their fair share of battle. “Now let's see,” the mysterious warrior uttered. He took a fighting stance. “A test of strength!”

Stella refused to brandish her weapon. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she could. “...I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to return home. Tell me, where are we?” The man slowly lowered his sword. “Where...Where _are_ we? That's a good question. Hmmm…” Stella watched silently as the man hummed many a “hmm” until he exclaimed, “Oh!” A mysterious dark portal appeared behind the armored warrior. “Somebody owes me twenty gil. I think his name was...Mark.” Without another word, he turned away and entered the portal.

Bewildered at what had just happened, Stella weighed her options. She could stay put until something else strange happened, or she could see where that portal led. There was a chance that man would attack her, but there was also a chance she'd never cross his path again. “I don't have time to waste,” Stella decided after a moment of thought. She ran through the portal, bracing herself for whatever would come next.

“Please. I don't want to forget. Don't take them from me.” Images of different faces flashed before Stella's eyes as she drifted through the darkness. She didn't recognize any of them, but they were all obviously hurting. A rush of blood red images flashed next, too quick for Stella to fully take in but enough to give her chills. “What in the world?” she murmured. Next appeared an image of an elderly couple: a woman at the side of her husband, who wore a fulfilled smile. How Stella knew they were married was anyone's guess. Bits of information popped into her mind, like the fact that a world constantly caught up in war was finally at peace. Then, the image faded.

Stella stared into the emptiness that surrounded her. “Alright, what next?” The words seemed to summon a new surrounding, though it wasn't unfamiliar. Stella knew this place. “Insomnia?” Before her stood the Citadel, beautiful in its architecture but somehow ominous. Something wasn't quite right. Supposing that now was as good a time as any to check if she even could, Stella brandished her weapon. “Alright.” She walked to the front door, expecting something to jump out at her. Nothing did. After a pause, she looked over her shoulder.

Behind Stella stood a number of infantrymen. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere - that or they had incredible stealth. They raised their guns and aimed at her. Why would they need her dead, though? What a strange reality. If this was in fact real.

A sudden chilly wind accompanied the sound of a collision. Stella could spot the source from where she stood. An armored man vastly different from the one she'd met before tore through the soldiers with a mighty sword and what looked to be magic. The guns pointed at her turned to the more immediate threat, only to be destroyed in a burst of ice. The mysterious new warrior quickly cleared the area of threats and marched toward Stella.

Upon closer inspection, the man had a pixie floating at his side. “Think she knows anything?” the pixie asked. The man shrugged. “Hey, do you know what this place is?”

Stella couldn't think of a reason not to answer his question. Maybe he could answer some of hers in return. “This is the Citadel. The heart of the Crown City, Insomnia. However, I don't think that this is the same Insomnia I'm supposed to be in. Something feels off, like it's not even real…”

The man gave a blank stare. “Whatever that's supposed to mean...In any case, it looks like this place was summoned to Palamecia, and you with it. Or something like that.” “Exactly!” the pixie said. “Though there's something very peculiar about this place...like it's fading.”

“Fading?” Stella directed her attention to the pixie, who stiffened for a moment. “Right, she can see me. Ahem. Yes, fading. The very existence of your world is fading away. But it seems like you're alright. You're as real as they come. Quite abnormal.” Stella clenched her fist. “So I am to survive, but everything I know will fade to nothingness?” “Sounds right to me,” the pixie said without a hint of sympathy in her voice. “But, if something’s keeping you from fading, maybe there are others like you.” Stella looked up at the night sky. “The prince…”

“Hm? Is there someone you're looking for?” the warrior asked. Stella nodded. “Prince Noctis. He and I are bound, to put things simply. If anyone else is here, it is he. I'll search for him, at the very top.” The warrior looked up at the height of the Citadel. “You sure about that, uh…” “Stella Nox Fleuret. And you are?” The pixie answered in the warrior's stead. “This here is the Warrior of Light in the making!” Stella nodded. “Then, Warrior of Light, will you accompany me?”

The warrior folded his arms. “What's in it for me?” Stella smiled. “If we're extremely fortunate, fireworks. But most likely, nothing.” The warrior considered the offer. “Sorry, I don't think a few minutes of companionship are worth it. Or hours...How long does it take to climb those stairs?” “Well,” Stella replied. “Hopefully the elevator is functional and I won't have to find out. I bid thee well, Warrior of Light. I thank you for battling my adversaries. May that kindness guide you to great things.”

The Warrior of Light gave Stella an odd look, and then shook his head. “Sure. Good luck.” He held his hand to his chest, and vanished into thin air. “A strange place indeed,” Stella mused before opening the doors to the Citadel. She looked around for an elevator, exploring quite a bit before she found one. To her pleasant surprise, it was completely functional. There also seemed to be no soldiers or other opponents inside. It was almost too convenient, but this was an odd, “fading” Insomnia, so perhaps what she thought strange was completely normal.

Stella emerged from the elevator, on the highest floor that it would reach. The room she'd stepped into was nice and atmospheric, except for the fact that it was devoid of people. “Prince Noctis?” Stella called. She searched around, unsure what to do now. “Prince Noctis!” Soon, she discovered a nearly hidden staircase, which led up to a large, open area. The walls were decorated with portraits of previous kings and other influential figures. “Prince Noctis!” Stella called one last time. It was futile. No one was here.

Stella walked forward slowly. What would she do now? Would some convenient supernatural occurrence fling her into another world? Probably. So, she waited for the Insomnia she stood in to fade. And soon enough, it did. The floor, walls, and ceiling were engulfed in nothingness, and Stella felt herself begin to travel. The voices she heard this time were just laughter. It was oddly heartwarming.

The next setting was a forest. Almost immediately after Stella took in her new surroundings, her eyes fell upon newfound hope. Perhaps all was not lost. “Prince Noctis!” she called as she ran toward him. Even though she'd practically yelled his name, Noctis didn't seem to notice. Stella got closer and began to question herself. She hadn't been mistaken, had she? This was Noctis, it had to be. The realization slowly came. The puzzle pieces were starting to fit together.

This was Noctis, Stella concluded, but a different Noctis, in a different world from her own. The Noctis she knew had most likely faded. But she hadn't. Was there a version of herself in this world, or did she not exist here? The Noctis in front of her still did not acknowledge her presence. “Noct, come on!” a voice called. “You don't wanna keep Luna waiting.” “It _has_ been twelve years,” Noctis said to himself. “You can't see me, can you?” Stella asked. Noctis began to walk away, and Stella sighed. “Or hear me…‘Luna,’ is it? I think I understand. The moon does outshine the stars…”

Sensing a presence, Stella turned around. “Oh...Gentiana. So you're here. If this ‘Luna’ has you, then I'm sure they're all in good hands.” Gentiana opened her eyes slightly and smiled, directly at Stella. “Can you see me?” Stella asked, shocked but eager to speak with Gentiana if that really was the case and not just a coincidence. Before she could find out, though, she was flung once again into darkness.

“This is becoming annoying,” Stella thought aloud. “Where now? My home is no more. My very existence has no meaning. Something is keeping me from fading, yes? I wonder what that something is…” She drifted through the darkness. No echoing voices could be heard. No images flashed. No particles of light floated around. There was nothing. “It's getting quite lonely,” Stella said after a while. Hours, or years? It was difficult to tell in this strange realm between realms.

“Oh, no, no, no!” A voice brought Stella out of the daze she'd fallen into. “Miss, are you alright? What's a soul like yours doing drifting through the Rift?” Stella felt a hand take hers as if to guide her, so she allowed herself to be led. “Who are you?” she asked. “My name is Stella.” She looked to the hand tugging hers along, then to the person it was attached to. It was a woman, wearing an extravagant feathery costume reminiscent of a chocobo. How odd. But, she seemed friendly enough. “I'm just your average timespace-traversing merchant,” the woman answered. “You can call me Chocolina. Now, let's see about getting you home. Um…” “My home no longer exists,” Stella said, sadness sinking in. “The place where I once existed faded away. There's another version...but I don't exist there. No one could see me.”

Chocolina frowned. “Well, that's just awful. I'm so sorry to hear that.” Her bright and cheery demeanor returned instantly. “Luckily, I know just the place! It's a New World, with a clean slate. Nice and peaceful. The ideal happy ending! What do you say?” “This feels like some sort of strange fairytale,” Stella said. She smiled weakly. “But that sounds nice. No fighting or complicated politics, and new friendships...Is that what awaits?” “I don't know all the details,” Chocolina admitted. “But it'll be a heck of a lot better than floating around doing nothing and maybe even disappearing. That's a guarantee!”

“Let's go then,” Stella said as she spotted a distant light. The light rapidly brightened and expanded, until Stella found herself in the midst of a cosmic work of art. She could see stars and colorful clouds of galactic dust, as well as planets in the distance. It was breathtaking. “This is your stop,” Chocolina said. “Just wait for the current of souls.” “I'm not quite sure what you mean,” Stella said. Chocolina grinned. “You'll see. And now, I must go find my family. I hope we meet again soon, Stella!” She waved goodbye and flew away to some other place. Stella didn't understand much of what was going on, but she was looking forward to the peace she was promised.

Like Chocolina had said, a current of souls appeared. It was bright blue, led by a crimson light. With a pull stronger than any river's, the current took Stella with it, her soul traveling to the New World Chocolina spoke of: her new home.

* * *

Stella lie in a field of flowers, inhaling the natural scent and enjoying the sun’s warmth on her skin. She couldn't remember ever feeling this peaceful. That peace was interrupted when her phone rang, but she didn't feel sad or angry about it.

“Hello?”  
“Miss Fleuret? Do you think you could come in today?”  
“Yes. I'm free.”  
“Oh, lovely. That will be all. Thank you.”  
“A pleasure.”

This new life was a pleasure indeed.


End file.
